A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for processing two-dimensional images and, more particularly, pertains to a method and system for creating realistic appearing smooth three-dimensional depth contours from two-dimensional images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a three-dimensional image that is rendered from a two-dimensional image to appear realistic it often needs to include many smooth and complex transitions of depth. Unfortunately, known tools within graphic software packages or software filter plug-ins are not specifically designed to convert two-dimensional images into three-dimensional images and, consequently, do not facilitate an accurate true and believable re-creation of a three-dimensional image.
While three-dimensional photography and software for manipulating images (e.g., by simple pixel positioning techniques) are known, portions of the three-dimensional images that they provide often appear as artificial-looking, flat xe2x80x9ccardboard cutoutsxe2x80x9d without smooth rounded depth contour shapes. Typically, the images that they generate appear flat and layered. In other words, objects or subjects appear in these three-dimensional images as flat cardboard cutouts, placed one in front of the other. Presently, the art of converting two-dimensional images into three-dimensional images is devoid of a system or method that would allow for the rapid (fast enough to allow the conversion of hundreds of thousands of frames, as in a motion picture, within a practical time realm) creation of realistic-looking, smooth rounded depth contours of objects within the recreated three-dimensional images.
According to the present invention, the system and method for converting two-dimensional images into three-dimensional images allow any number or combination of image pixel repositioning depth contouring effects, algorithms or the like (including, but not limited to, smooth linear and non-linear contouring) to be efficiently and rapidly employed to create three-dimensional images with smooth surface contours that appear realistic and not as a layered array of flat xe2x80x9ccardboardxe2x80x9d type cutouts.
The term Dimensionalize(trademark) process (or Dimensionalizing(trademark) or Dimensionalization(trademark) process) makes reference to and identifies any of the methods for converting standard two-dimensional images into three-dimensional images according to the present invention. The process fundamentally involves employing any combination of software, hardware and/or firmware to process two-dimensional images (e.g., scanned images or captured images in a computer system) and to recreate depth information in the form of complementary perspective frames that were not recorded when the two-dimensional images were originally created, thus facilitating the creation of realistic appearing three-dimensional motion picture images which can be used for viewing directly or projecting.
The Dimensionalize(trademark) process involves actions taken by a person (referred to as a Dimensionalist(trademark)) who performs or directs the tasks of evaluating images and defining objects or subjects (e.g., by drawing around the objects or subjects within the images). Through the process, appropriate depth information is associated with the identified objects thereby providing restored, or recreated three-dimensional images that appear as realistic as if the original two-dimensional image had been captured or created in three-dimensions to begin with.
As part of the Dimensionalization(trademark) process, objects are repositioned on the horizontal axis (X-axis) of an image to effectively cause forward or back depth placement. In order to achieve the most accurate and smooth realistic three-dimensional reproduction, the horizontal placement (repositioning) of pixels is performed to a sub-pixel level. Although there is a correlation of depth and dimension to pixel placement, the Dimensionalization(trademark) processxe2x80x94as implemented with present day technologyxe2x80x94still needs to be monitored by the Dimensionalist(trademark) to ensure optimal accuracy as there are too many variables affecting depth placement (due to the multitude of possible camera angles within a given scene and image).
Another aspect of the invention relates to objects being partitioned as xe2x80x9csub-objectsxe2x80x9d for the purpose of applying multiple areas of depth information (e.g., appropriate contouring depth algorithms) to individual objects. Sub-objects may be of any shape or size but are contained completely within the associated full object. Visually, sub-objects are pieces of the full object""s surface that may be shaped differently than the general surface of the full object. The depth values of a sub-object and full object match along the boundary of the sub-object so that the Dimensionalized surface defined by a sub-object and its associated full object is defined by a continuous variation of depth. One example of this could be the depth details within a person""s face. Each feature within a person""s face has certain depth characteristics, such as a person""s eyes being somewhat recessed, the nose protruding, etc.